


The Inquisitor and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by scurvaliciousbay



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Solas Romance, Solas comforting his lover, bad day, non-specific woman inquisitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scurvaliciousbay/pseuds/scurvaliciousbay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This has been on my tumblr for some time. Just moving it over here. </p>
<p>The Inquisitor has had a bad day. Thankfully Solas is there to comfort her....with his loving *wiggles eyebrows*. Long live Solas Smut Saturday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inquisitor and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

It had been a shitty day. A colossally shitty day full of everything going wrong.

The day had begun like any other, with Solas wrapped around her, his face snuggled in her hair. It had been a warm cocoon of happiness and cuddles and she should have just stayed in bed. But no, she had gotten up, put on clothes and went to the kitchens to have breakfast. That’s where the shit storm began.

The kitchen was a full blown disaster zone. The war dogs the Ferelden dignitaries had brought had apparently gotten into the larder. Scullions and maids ran around, chasing dogs with meat and other goodies in their mouths. There were barks, screams, people sliding everywhere and absolutely no chance of getting a full breakfast. She ducked, jumped, and shimmied her way to the only untouched basket to get a roll. She then left as quickly as she could through the backdoor. That backdoor led her to one of the secondary courtyards connected to the stables.

And apparently the newly acquired Dracolisk had decided that today was a good day to make a pass at eating the newly acquired Red Hart. The Hart in return had broken loose and had charged at the still caged Dracolisk. The stable hands were trying to calm all the parties down when of them got bit and another got thrown by the Hart.

Like an idiot, she ran over to help. She placed her hand on the Hart, trying to calm the majestic beast down when it kicked her. It kicked her back and into a gigantic pile of horse shit. She just sat there for a moment, reveling in the horror of being in horse shit before screeching and throwing herself out of the dung pile. She stood still, grimacing, nigh puking her brains out, when Josephine entered the stables…with the visiting Ferelden dignitaries.

They all stared at her shit covered self and balked. Josephine looked like she was about to vomit but to her credit she quickly composed herself.

“See! The Inquisitor is a versatile woman who tries to help all of the souls in Skyhold,” bless Josie for trying to make the best of this but really…she was covered in shit.

“At least we know she’s not Orlesian!” One of the men laughed, but none of the others were laughing quite so heartily. She smiled at them, and by smiled, she means politely grimaced.

“I am going to go get cleaned up.” She said and Josie nodded.

“Then you can meet us afterwards! We have those treaties to sign,” oh right, the treaties. Right. She nodded and quickly escorted herself up to her quarters, getting stares, gasps, and she could have sworn an Orlesian woman had fainted at some point.

Unfortunately the bath was quick, she was re-dressed even more quickly and then sent back down to the War Room to discuss the treaties.

Shit storm number three happened when she asked how Bann Hogarth’s wife was doing.

“You should ask Lord Walden!” One of the other lords laughed. Hogarth’s eyes had widened and he had snarled at the present Lord Walden.

“YOU’VE BEEN SLEEPING WITH MARGARET?!”

“It wasn’t like you were doing it! The woman has needs!”

“I WILL SHOW YOU NEEDS!” That is when Bann Hogarth swung for Lord Walden. The Lord jumped back and ducked. Hogarth adjusted himself somewhat to follow Walden but only managed to account for the step back and not the duck. So instead of punching Walden, Hogarth sucker punched the Inquisitor.

She fell back, already feeling the blood pool in her face for a right nasty bruise. Once more, she laid there, letting it sink in that a foreign dignitary had actually punched her.

“Inquisitor!” Josephine had cried, rushing over to tend to the Inquisitor. She sighed, it wasn’t even lunchtime.

No, because everything got worse somehow at lunch. She was emerging from the healer’s, heading to the kitchens again when Bull and Krem had apparently decided that _now_ was the appropriate time to practice their charges.

“COME AT ME, KREM!” Bull shouted from the far end of the courtyard.

“Oh no,” she said just before Krem did as he was told and charged. He charged just as the fainting lady from earlier began to walk _in his path of destruction._ Being the noble inquisitor who saves ladies from peril, she dove and tackled the woman, getting her safely out of the way of the charging Tevinter. Not that the Orlesian cared, of course.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! OH! MY DRESS!” She screamed, whacking the Inquisitor over the head with her flimsy fan.

“GEET OFF OF MEE!” She squealed. The Inquisitor backed off as soon as she was convinced it was safe.

“I am sorry, my lady, but there was a charging man and I was concerned for your health –

“MY HEALTH! Look at MY DRESS! BARBARIANS! THE LOT OF YOU!” By now a crowd of Inquisition soldiers plus Josephine had gathered. The soldiers were snickering at the muddied Orlesian who was continuing to assail the inquisitor with that damn fan. Josephine looked on with barely concealed horror which was no longer concealed when the inquisitor reached up and took the fan from the Orlesian.

“I just saved your life!” She yelled, waving the fan in the Orlesian’s face. Josephine was finally shaken out of her reverie. She ran to intervene but the Orlesian woman was already so put out that she was stomping away. That wasn’t good.

That then led to a whole berating by Josephine about how tackling Orlesian noblewoman wasn’t the right thing to do to win over allies. The inquisitor tried to get a word in about how she had pretty much saved that woman’s life, but nope, that apparently didn’t matter. All that mattered was that some overly frilly chiffon had been muddied. Oh the travesty.

The Orlesian woman then demanded a formal apology from the inquisitor and full compensation for the damages inflicted. This then lead to being berated by Cullen for allowing such a thing to happen because apparently this was a waste of money. Really? She had no idea!

Later in the day, Fiona told her that something called “feather fever” was sweeping through the mages. It was apparently a sexually transmitted rash and accompanying fever that needed immediate attention. Wonderful.

Dagna blew up a new hole in the Underforge.

Sera set seventeen pairs of pants belonging to the visiting Ferelden dignitaries on fire.

Bull got stuck in a doorway.

Rocky, one of the Chargers, got a hold of one of the trebuchets and launched an entire platoon of stuffed nugs at the main hall. The Ferelden mabari then got excited and viciously attacked said nugs, ripping them to shreds. Now there were severed nug bits and cotton filling everywhere.

By the end of the day, she was so exhausted and demotivated, she almost didn’t make it up the stairs to her rooms. She was waiting for the next thing, the next damn thing, to happen. But she somehow made it up the stairs without the next damn thing happening. She even made it fully into the room safe and sound and undisturbed.

And there was Solas, already lounging happily in bed with an old, musty book. The candlelight flickered gently, illuminating his beautiful features and she just about cried. Correction, she did cry.

His head turned to when he heard the muffled sniffles and his face immediately turned to worry.

“Vhenan, what happened? What is wrong?” He asked, quickly emerging from the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and she fell into him, pressing her now disgusting, tear and snot streaked face into his chest.

“I had a bad day,” this was ridiculous. She was the motherfucking inquisitor and she was crying about a bad day into her lover’s chest. Ridiculous. Pathetic. Completely juvenile and – oh, he was rubbing her back. That felt really good.

She hummed in comfort as he continued to rub her back. She nuzzled his chest before moving her face up to look up at him. He looked down at her and kissed her forehead.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” He asked.

“This,” she answered, cupping his face and bringing his lips down to hers. Solas’s kisses were a magic all their own. She was somewhat convinced that he could fix just about anything with his kisses. World hunger? Kiss, kiss, it gone. Slavery? Smooch! All better! Alright, maybe not, but he was certainly good at kissing away the bad day. With his lips and his tongue and his taste and just all of him really.

His hands drifted down her butt, continuing his massage. His hands cupped, rubbing her behind delightfully as he pulled her closer. Mmm, yes. This is what she needed.

They broke apart briefly for her to remove his tunic and her own. Their lips then slammed back together and his tongue, his magnificent, sinful tongue, was back in her month. She moaned, sucking greedily as she pushed him back to the bed. He reached around, unfastening her breastband. Once her breasts were free, he placed a hand on her, thrumming her nipple. She gasped, arching into his hands.

“Solas,” she groaned. He chuckled in her ear before shifting his mouth to suck at the sensitive skin on her neck.

“F-fuck,” she gasped and he pulled away, a wonderfully grin on his face.

“Take off your breeches,” he told her. She did as he commanded, reveling in his bossiness, “And your smalls.” He continued. She shivered as she stripped the remainder of her clothes.

She had always loved the way he looked at her, like she was the most beautiful creature he had the pleasure of seeing. But she reveled in the way he looked at her when she was naked and quivering for his touch. His blue eyes were dark with desire, full lips parted and crooked in a ridiculously hot grin – he was absolutely irresistible and that just made the whole quivering with desire thing worse. Which really wasn’t a bad thing.

Solas took her hands and led her the rest of the way to the bed. He kissed her hard and fast, caressing her face as he did so.

“Ar lath ma,” he said, nipping at her lips in between words. He let go of her and fell back on the bed. She rolled her eyes but continued to smile.

“Oh so I’m doing all the work tonight,” she quipped but his grin grew and she felt an erotic blush spread throughout her entire damn body.

“No,” he said simply, reaching out and taking her hand. He pulled her gently over to the bed and she hopped on top of him. His hands went to her hips and pulled her forward. She giggled as she waddled up his body.

“What are you doing?” She laughed until she was hovering over his neck and shoulders.

“Having dessert,” he answered before shifting himself down the bed while pulling her down and atop his face.

“Solas, I- OH!” She gasped and then moaned as his mouth sealed over her sex. Her mind blanked and her hands searched desperately for some purchase. Stability, she needed something to – AH! His tongue darted up into her and then rubbed deliciously above her opening right at that spot that drove her hnnnnnggh.

She fell back, arching her back and throwing her arms back so that her hands finally found something to grab onto – him. She braced herself on his stomach and bless him because he just kept going –

“Fu-uck,” she moaned as he continued to suck and lave at her. His hands groped her ass, spreading her cheeks, massaging them as his tongue and lips and teeth continued to wreak havoc on her.

“Sooolaaas,” the sounds coming out of her were ridiculous, but oh she didn’t care. Her head fell back, her legs trembled and she just let herself go. She moved her hands so that she could use one to grasp at his head, to caress his smooth skin, needing to touch him as his tongue darted in and out of her only to then rub against her clit. He moved his head up to suck at her nub and she mewled at the bombardment of pleasure.

“Ah!” She cried, legs shaking, sex quivering as she was pushed over into her pleasure. She thrust down onto him and he took it, greedily lapping up her juices. She could hear his snarls and growls of pleasure as he continued to suckle her.

“Solas, please, Solas, I-

Her mind blanked as his hands moved up to her back and he bucked, pulled her back up so that she sat directly above him. She struggled for balance for a moment before settling atop him. He pulled back just long enough for her to come down from the high of her orgasm.

“That was amaz-ING! SOLAS!” And he was back at it! But this time he had enlisted the help of his fingers, thrusting them in and out, in and ou-ou-out, unf!

Her hands went up to her breasts. She kneaded and pinched and pulled as his added a second finger in her, stretching her. He crooked those damn, wonderful fingers and a tremor went through her. She pinched a nipple, bit her lip, the sensation just too much.

A third finger went in and she just about cried. Thrust in and out and in and out –

“Solas, I need, please, I can’t – I – I,” she couldn’t say anything, her thoughts were fragments of thoughts interrupted by bursts of uncontrollable pleasure.

Solas’s hand went up again and suddenly she was moving, flying even as she toppled over onto the bed. He was upon her in an instant, shoving his leggings down and freeing his erection. She didn’t even have time to appreciate his delightful cock, he thrust into her, sheathing himself in one smooth motion.

She writhed under him, her pleasure crashing over her again. She bucked and moaned and lost her damn mind as he began to thrust forcefully into her.

“Solas, love, yes, yes, ye-aaah,” nothing made sense, but it didn’t need to, because she had his amazing cock in her and his mouth was at her neck, sucking and kissing and giving her a giant hickey for the entire world to see. Life was pretty fucking great in that moment.

He yanked her leg up to wrap around his hips and hit even deeper into her. Her back arched and a long sigh escaped her as her sex pulsed. He continued to kiss and love bit her neck and jaw, leaving little red marks _everywhere_.

Her hips undulated under his and soon his thrusts became erratic, strong. He was moaning, groaning, grunting, sucking wildly at her neck.

“Vhenan,” he groaned as he drove into her one last time. His breath stalled, his eyes clenched close, and she felt the hot, wet jets of his release inside her. She moaned, loving watching him lose his own damn mind as he came.

It was over too quickly. He was falling on top of her, a hot, sweaty weight that she wrapped herself around.

“Thank you,” she kissed the side of his head, “I love you.” And she supposed that the day wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this after I had a really bad day and as such, it is minimally edited. As I said before, it's been on my tumblr (scurvgirl) for a while, just moving it over here. I hope you liked it! Please comment, leave kudos, etc. :)


End file.
